


"I'm in Love"

by IGuessIWriteStuffNow



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Davey likes jack's hair, Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short, didn't really mean for that to happen, i kept it pretty vague, it's really cute though, jack like low key has a hair pulling kink??, never written one of those before, playing with hair, read it as you want it, really couldn't think of a title for this one, should this be teen?? i think general is okay, so this could be canon era or modern day?, these boys deserve love and happiness so here they can have it, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessIWriteStuffNow/pseuds/IGuessIWriteStuffNow
Summary: “Dave?”“Yeah?”“I think I’m in love."





	"I'm in Love"

**Author's Note:**

> So i literally started writing this an hour ago and ended up with a little over 1k words of pure fluff dialogue and decided to post it?  
> I never write pure dialogue even though i find it a lot easier because description words are hard :(  
> its late, im tired, im not going to edit this at all, so, enjoy, my friends.
> 
>  
> 
> ps each line of dialogue alternates between them, if one of them doesn't say anything I either continue on the same line, separating the two thoughts by a - or a ... , or put a "..." where the other would speak. I also use a lot of names so you should always be able to tell who is speaking, but if not, lmk and I'll put one person's lines in bold or something to differentiate

“Hey, Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m in love. … hey, don’t laugh!”

“That was hardly a chuckle. I’m not laughing at you.”

“You better not be. This is serious.”

“It always is.”

“What ya sayin, Dave? - C’mon, tell me.”

“It's nothing, Jack. Just... you’re in love with someone new every week. Either it’s Kath, or my sister, or the girl at the market, or someone who spared you a smile on your way to work. I apologize if I don’t take each declaration too seriously."

"..."

"Jack, don’t be mad.”

“I ain’t.”

“Jack.”

“It ain’t _every week_ , Dave. It’s been months now since I last said anythin about being in love. And why? Cause these feelings didn’t just come outta the blue. I’ve been feelin’ them for a while. You could even say I've been pinin’.”

“Pining?”

“Yeah.”

“Who is it?”

“Ya know, since you were so rude, maybe I just won’t tell ya at all.”

“Really? - Jack, tell me.”

“Ya lost your privilege, Dave.”

“Jack- you know what, that’s fine.”

“Huh?”

“I can live without knowing who you’re pining over.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Okay.”

“...”

“...”

“Dave, you ain’t- you ain’t really upset, right?”

“Of course not. And neither are you?”

“I like teasin’ ya, Davey. It would take a lot more than that to make me upset.”

“Good.”

“...”

“So, who is it?”

“I was serious about the not tellin’ ya part. We all gotta keep secrets.”

“You aren’t allowed to interrupt my studying to complain about your love life and then not give me any details.”

“I’m allowed ta’ do whatever I want ta', about this, at least. Cause _someone_ still hasn’t told me who he likes, weeks after he told me he likes someone.”

“... I didn’t mean to tell you that, in the first place.”

“C’mon, Dave, I’ve told you about each person I’ve liked except this one. You've been pinin', just like me. The least you can do is share this person's identity with your best friend.”

“I don't pine. And I can’t tell you.”

“Why?”

“I just can’t, Jack. Don’t push it.”

“No need ta’ get testy. Can I guess?”

“You won’t get it right.”

“Is it Kath?- c’mon, Dave, scoffing at my guess? I was that off? Okay, I’ll try again… Is it one a’ those girls from school? No? Uh… A celebrity? One a’ the girls at Medda’s theatre?”

“No, Jack.”

“We really don’t know that many girls, Dave. You gotta help me out.”

“It’s not-”

“Not what?”

“It’s… not a girl, Jack.”

“It’s not- oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No- Dave, no, of course it ain’t.”

“You sure?”

“Well, it would be pretty hypocritical a’ me to say otherwise.”

“What- Jack- what?”

“The person I like- love- whateva I said. They ain’t- _he_ ain’t a girl neither.”

“Is that why you didn’t tell me?”

“One a’ the reasons, yeah.”

“So, then, who is it?”

“I said it was one of the reasons, not all of them. You gotta tell me yours first.”

“Not happening.”

“Are you gonna make me guess again?”

“I never ‘made you’ in the first place. You started, and I didn’t stop you.”

“Is it Crutchie?”

“What- no, Jack, no.”

“Race? Spot?”

“Jack, this is stupid.”

“So it’s one of them?”

“It definitely isn’t. I was just pointing out that this guessing game is stupid. You are never going to guess, and I’m never telling.”

“I’m a great guesser. And I ain’t givin’ up. We’ve narrowed down our closer friends, which would naturally leave the other ones we’re friends with as the natural next guesses. But you’re smart, and you’d think a’ that. So who's someone I wouldn’t guess- don’t roll your eyes at me, Dave. This is some investigative shit goin’ down now.”

“Oh, sure.”

“Is it- it ain’t one of the Delancy’s, is it?”

“Oh- no, _god_ no.”

“Okay, yeah, that one was a bit far-fetched-”

“And you call yourself a great guesser, Jack Kelly.”

“No need ta’ laugh-”

“It was so bad it’s laughable.”

“Bein’ tormented by you hurts, Dave. It really does.”

“How can you ever forgive me.”

“And the dry tone! I’m just tryin’ ta’ help.”

“Hmm, would you call me helping if I just listed off all of our friends’- and enemies’, too- all of their names, and forced you to identify which one you had feelings for?”

“I’d love it.”

“...You really would, wouldn’t you? I’m not humoring you today.”

“Why must you be so cruel?”

“Maybe I’d be less cruel if a boy hadn’t just dramatically fallen into my lap.”

“Millions a’ people would kill ta’ be this close ta’ me.”

“I’m sure.”

“..."

"..."

"...Dave?” 

“Yeah?”

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Oh- sorry- your hair just looked ruffled-”

“-No, I wasn’t askin’ ya ta’ stop. I like the feelin’ of your fingers in my hair.”

“Okay. … Jack.”

“Uh huh?”

“You seem really into this.”

“It’s like a scalp massage, Dave. Forgive me fa’ enjoyin’ it.”

“You are forgiven.”

“You still didn’t tell me who you like.”

“I would, if you just told me who you liked.”

“Yeah, but when I tell ya, I’ll just look like an idiot.”

“No, you won’t.”

“Trust me on this, Davey.”

“You’re my best friend, Jack. My first real friend. I’m not going to let that change over some passing feelings of romantic attraction, okay?”

“...Okay.”

“You’re actually going to tell me?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just- just let me enjoy this for another minute.”

“The hair thing?”

“No, bein’ this close- no, wait forget what I said. Let’s go with the hair thing.”

“Were you going to say being this close to me? That won’t change.”

“No, I was goin’ ta’ say the hair thing. We’re stickin’ with that.”

“Alright, Jack.”

“...”

“... Tell me now?”

“Fine.”

“You don’t have to sit up.”

“I kinda do.”

“And, if you don't want to tell me, you really don't have to. I want to know, but I don't want to pressure you.”

"Nah, I gotta get this off my shoulders."

"As long as you're sure."

“A hundred percent. ... Uh, Dave… Davey, like ya’ said, we’re best friends. And we’ve gone through a lotta shit together. I care about ya’ more than I care about most people I’ve met, so I guess it shouldn’t be much of a surprise that I started… That I started fallin’ for ya’.”

“Jack-”

“Please let me finish, Dave. Ya like someone, and that’s okay, and I don’t mind. I ain’t mad about it, or bitter, and I’ll even help ya’ with him, if ya want. I didn’t come here with any delusions that ya like me back, so… I just wanna still be friends.”

“Well, I don’t.”

“Dave, please- Davey, are you laughin’?”

“Jack-”

“Oh, shit, now you’re cryin’. What’d I- I’m sorry?”

“Jacky- Jack, Jack-”

“That sure is my name- Okay, I appreciate the hug, really, but I’m kinda confused and just a bit hopeful so please hurry and explain.”

“I don’t want to be your friend, Jack.”

“Mixed signals, Dave.”

“I love you.”

“I- you-”

“I don’t want to be _just_ your friend.”

“You love me?”

“I love you.”

“But I don’t- but you said you liked someone.”

“Yeah. You.”

“God, Davey. You shoulda just said that.”

“I wanted to. But what if you didn’t feel the same?”

“I do, though.”

“And now I know that. … But, Jacky, what are we?”

“I dunno, Dave. You tell me.”

“I love you, and you love me. I’d call that enough.”

“I would too. … Davey?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. … Jacky?”

“Davey?”

“We should- do you want to- Jack. Kiss me.”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

“...”

“... Davey, Davey- could you- hair?”

“I should have known you were only in this to get me to pet your hair. You’re like a cat.”

“Dave- Davey- please don’t compare me ta’ small animals when we’re kissin’.”

“Sorry, Jacky.”

“And I love kissin’ you well enough with just that, but the hair thing- Yeah- yeah, could you keep doin’ that?”

“Only if you kiss me again.”

“Fair trade, Davey Jacobs.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey random thing to say but yesterday i saw this piece newsbian fanart and nearly cried because of how cute they are??? i need to write more newsbians. I love them
> 
> this could be completely OOC but in my defense i did write and edit it in under two hours.  
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that short fluff piece; tell me what you thought because comments are my lifeblood.  
> And, as always, I hope you all are having a great day- or a great night, if you're someone like me who reads and/or writes fanfic when they should be sleeping.


End file.
